Mysterious Circus
by Tenshi 39
Summary: Mysterious Circus adalah sirkus jalanan yang terkenal. Namun dibalik semua itu, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Mereka sering terluka saat melakukan atraksi maupun latihan. Pertengkaran, adu mulut, dan perkelahian juga sering terjadi. Lelah juga pasti selalu menyerang mereka. Namun mereka sudah terlanjur mencintai Mysterious Circus yang membuat diri mereka diakui. / Super Junior FF


**_Mysterious Circus © 2013 Sansan Kurai_**

**_Super Junior 15 © SM Entertainment_**

**_Friendship_**

* * *

**_Park Jung Soo as Angel_**

**_Kim Hee Chul as Chinderella_**

**_Tan Han Geng as Dragon_**

**_Kim Jong Woon as Azala_**

**_Kim Young Woon as Leo_**

**_Shin Dong Hee as Bear_**

**_Lee Sung Min as Shadow_**

**_Lee Hyuk Jae as Jewel_**

**_Choi Siwon as Prince_**

**_Lee Dong Hae as Diamond_**

**_Zhoumi as Yao_**

**_Kim Ryeo Wook as Bubble_**

**_Kim Ki Bum as Snow_**

**_Cho Kyu Hyun as Lucky_**

**_Henry Lau as Smile_**

* * *

Mysterious Circus. Bagi mereka yang tak begitu menyukai sirkus sangat minim mengetahui siapa mereka. Mysterious Circus adalah grup sirkus jalanan yang sangat terkenal. Keahlian mereka sudah diakui dunia. Namun tak ada yang tahu dimana Mysterious Circus akan menghentikan karavan dan memasang tenda-tenda mereka. Maka dari itu, banyak sekali pecinta sirkus yang sangat menanti kehadiran Mysterious Circus di kota-kota dan negara mereka.

Mysterious Circus memiliki 15 karavan untuk mengangkut semua peralatan. Mulai dari tenda, hewan, dan banyak lagi. Setiap karavan dikemudikan oleh ke 15 anggota Mysterious Circus. Karavan sendiri berbentuk seperti sebuah gerbong kereta yang ukurannya besar dan ditarik oleh kuda. Jendela karavan-karavan itu berhias tirai dari kain berenda berwarna krem. Rombongan sirkus ini selalu menggunakan karavan untuk tempat tinggal anggotanya, agar mereka bisa lebih mudah untuk berpindah dari kota satu ke kota yang lain.

Beberapa minggu sebelum sirkus tiba, beberapa orang akan datang dan menyewa tanah yang akan digunakan oleh sirkus terlebih dahulu, lalu beberapa orang lain akan memasang papan-papan besar menandakan sirkus akan datang. Dua jam sebelum rombongan sirkus tiba, seorang badut lucu akan pergi ke tengah-tengah kota. Ia akan mengadakan pertunjukan yang membuat semua anak-anak tertawa. Ia akan menceritakan hal-hal yang akan dapat mereka tonton di sirkus. Rombongan sirkus biasanya datang jauh sebelum fajar. Peralatan diturunkan, tenda-tenda dinaikkan.

Tenda pertama yang didirikan adalah tenda masak untuk memasak makanan bagi orang-orang sirkus. Jika makanan telah siap, bendera akan dikibarkan dari atas tenda. Tenda berikut yang didirikan adalah tenda binatang dan tenda untuk pertunjukan sampingan. Dan yang terakhir adalah Big Top, tempat pertunjukan utama akan digelar. Anak-anak kecil dari kota dipekerjakan untuk membantu. Bayaran mereka adalah nonton gratis pertunjukan sirkus.

Kerumunan orang mulai berkumpul di lapangan sirkus sesaat setelah makan siang. Orang membeli tiket di kereta tiket dan berkeliling di sekitar tenda utama melihat-lihat binatang di dalam kerangkengan. Beberapa orang membeli berondong jagung dan gulali. Yang lainnya pergi ke tenda-tenda yang lebih kecil untuk menonton pertunjukan sampingan seperti pemakan api, manusia ular dan manusia gelembung.

Park Jung Soo adalah pemimpin dari rombongan Mysterious Circus. Seorang pria manis berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki senyum yang amat memukau yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh penonton. Angel adalah nama panggung yang dipilihnya. Angel menampilkan atraksi _trapeze_. _Trapeze_ adalah sebuah kayu horisontal yang digantung dengan dua buah tali. Atraksinya adalah berpegangan pada kayu itu lalu mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya atau terbang menuju _trapeze_ yang lain. Angel melakukan atraksinya bersama dengan Lucky dan kadang ia juga melakukannya bersama dengan Dragon dan juga Duo Jewelry.

Kim Hee Chul seorang pria berparas cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah menyala. Dia memilih nama Chinderella sebagai nama panggungnya. Chinderella menampilkan atraksi dengan menggunakan _hoop _dan tali yang diikatkan diujung tongkat. _Hoop_ yang digunakan Chinderela terbuat dari metal, kayu dan plastik.

Tan Han Geng adalah pria berasal dari Cina. Dia memiliki tubuh atlestis. Wajahnya yang tampan dan rambut hitamnya yang dipotong pendek memberi kesan seorang pria yang tegas. Dragon adalah panggilannya karena ditubuhnya ada _tatto_ seekor naga. Dragon yang memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang baik menampilkan atraksi berjalan di atas tali dan kadang berduet dengan Angel untuk bermain _trapeze_.

Kim Jong Woon adalah seorang _trained animal_. Pria yang selalu terlihat jenuh ini memilih nama Azala sebagai nama panggungnya. Azala selalu tampil dengan hewan-hewan miliknya. Seperti anjing, burung, dan gajah. Azala memiliki 3 ekor anjing jenis collie, ia memberi nama sesuai dengan warna anjing miliknya. Blacky, Shiroi dan Brownie. Sedangkan untuk burung Azala hanya memiliki 1 burung kakak tua bernama Clever. Gajah sendiri sebenarnya bukan miliknya, gajah itu adalah milik Angel. Namun karena Angel tak begitu pintar bermain dengan hewan, Angel menyerahkan pada Azala dan Azala memberinya nama Smarty. Dan ia masih memiliki satu lagi anjing jenis maltese yang diberinya nama Cloud. Cloud hanya sesekali mengikuti Azala keatas panggung.

Kim Young Woon satu-satunya pria kuat di Mysterious Circus. Dan dia juga salah satu pria yang paling ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh anggota Mysterious Circus. Leo adalah nama panggung Kim Young Woon. Leo beratraksi diatas panggung bersama dengan Boom dan Growl, dua ekor singa milik Leo. Boom dan Growl hanya patuh terhadapa Leo, jadi tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekati karavan Leo kecuali Angel tentunya.

Shin Dong Hee adalah pria bertubuh tambun. Ia dipanggil Bear oleh teman-temannya karena bentuk tubuhnya itu dan ia pun memakai Bear sebagai nama panggungnya. Dia adalah seorang penghibur yang memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tebal. Kadang ia melakukan _juggling_ saat yang lain tengah melakukan atraksi.

Lee Sung Min seorang pria manis dan imut. Lee Sung Min memilih nama Shadow sebagai nama panggungnya. Pria yang lumayan pendiam ini melakukan _magic show_. Mulai dari sulap yang bisa membuat orang tertawa hingga sulap yang mampu membuat orang tak tega untuk melihatnya. Shadow sering meminta bantuan Duo Jewelry serta Bubble untuk membantunya.

Lee Hyuk Jae adalah permata bagi Mysterious Circus itulah sebabnya dia memakai nama Jewels sebagai nama panggungnya. Keahliannya berjalan di atas tali serta melakukan akrobat dengan menggunakan trampolin membuat para penonton terpukau.

Choi Si Won, pria paling tampan di Mysterious Circus. Ia memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai Prince dan itu juga yang menjadi nama panggungnya. Prince beratraksi dengan dua ekor kuda berwarna hitam dan putih yang diberi nama Yin dan Yang oleh Prince.

Lee Dong Hae. Jika Lee Hyuk Jae adalah permata bagi Mysterious Circus. Lee Dong Hae adalah berliannya. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat memukau para penonton dengan aksi mereka. Jewel dan Diamond selalu melakukan atraksi bersama-sama. Keduanya di kenal dengan panggilan Duo Jewelry.

Zhoumi berasal dari Cina. Tubuhnya begitu tinggi dan ia sangat tampan. Namun semua orang pasti akan terkejut saat melihat aksinya memakan api. Yao, itulah nama panggung yang dipilih Zhoumi yang berarti api. Yao adalah seorang _fire eating_. Atraksinya biasa dilakukan sendiri dan kadang ia juga sering membantu Chinderella. Beberapa yang lain juga kadang meminta bantuannya.

Kim Ryeo Wook adalah _bubble man_ dan karena itu Kim Ryeo Wook memilih namam bubble sebagai nama panggungnya. Bubble hanya beratraksi di tenda kecil karena penampilannya hanya sebagai penghibur anak-anak kecil. Kemampuan Bubble sebenarnya sungguh dapat memukau semua orang, hanya saja Bubble masih belum ingin tampil seorang diri di Big Top.

Kim Ki Bum memiliki nama panggung Snow. Bukan karena dia melakukan atraksi dengan salju. Tetapi karena Kim Ki Bum memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan sulit untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Angel yang memberikan nama itu pada pria tampan dan pendiam ini. Dengan ular yang ada di sekelilingnya membuat anggota Mysterious Circus jarang mendekatinya. Banyak sekali yang dipertunjukkan Snow bersama dengan ular-ularnya. Dan sama seperti Bubble, Snow tak ingin tampil di Big Top. Snow lebih suka tampil di tenda kecil dengan suasana yang lebih tenang.

Cho Kyu Hyun adalah pria berkharisma yang melakukan atraksi akrobatik. Nama panggungnya adalah Lucky. Angel memberikan nama itu pada Cho Kyu Hyun karena Cho Kyu Hyun entah bagaimana bisa terbebas dari cengkraman Boom dan Growl. Lucky sendiri menampilkan atraksi _trapeze_ sama seperti Angel dan mereka melakukannya bersama-sama.

Henry Lau berasal dari Canada. Pria muda berparas imut ini adalah anggota termuda Mysterious Circus. Atraksi yang dilakukannya adalah melipat-lipat tubuhnya. Smile—nama panggung yang dipilih Henry—memiliki tubuh yang fleksibel. Ia bisa melipat tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam kotak berukuran kecil, bahkan ia bisa melipat tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam tas.

Ke-15 anggota Mysterious Circus sudah melakukan atraksi selama bertahun-tahun. Kemeriahaan panggung serta kepuasaan mereka melihat antusias penonton sudah mereka rasakan berkali-kali.

Namun dibalik semua itu, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Mereka sering terluka saat melakukan atraksi maupun saat latihan. Pertengkaran, adu mulut, dan perkelahian juga sering terjadi. Lelah juga pasti selalu menyerang mereka. Namun mereka sudah terlanjur mencintai Mysterious Circus. Kelompok sirkus yang sudah membuat diri mereka diakui.

.

**Mysterious Circus**

* * *

_hai~ hai~_

_saya datang lagi bawa fanfic baru.._

_haduh.. saya tak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan ide yang terus bermunculan seperti ini disaat saya tengah gila karena menghadapi pekerjaan saya yang kacau.._

_kemarin saya mengatakan bahwa saya tak akan mengupdate fanfic apapun 2 minggu kedepan.. ahh~ ternyata saya masih tetap bisa mengetik fanfic di hari minggu.. walau... yah... tak bisa banyak.. tapi saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan tiap chapter dengan cepat..._

_jadi, untuk 'tak mengupdate apapun selama 2 minggu' masih tak bisa saya tarik.. kita lihat saja nanti.._

_nah~_

_bagaimana dengan fanfic yang satu ini? terlalu sulit dimengerti kah? atau... terlalu anehkah? atau... apa yang ada dipikiran kalian? katakan padaku.. mungkin akan menjadi pertimbangan di setiap chapternya..._

_so, aku tunggu tanggapan kalian.._

_fufufu~ dan aku akan melihat, berapa banyak silent rider yang akan muncul di fanfic Mysterious Circus ini... XD_

_entah kenapa, silent readers mengingatkanku untuk terus berkarya dan membuat mereka menyadari sesuatu.. XD terlalu frontalkah pekataanku? hehehe~_

_ok~ aku tunggu tanggapan kalian... ;)_


End file.
